Memento Mori
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Kasus langka itu terus berulang tanpa henti. Mencari akhir yang diinginkan. Memang, mereka yang menginginkan hal itu diberkati secara langsung. Tetapi tidak dengan pemegang asli Matrix Kepemimpinan ini. Kasus tersebut muncul dari lubuk hatinya. One-side. For # CrackPairCelebration


**Memento Mori**

**Ambar Albatros' Fanfiction**

**For #CrackPairCelebration**

**.**

**Transformers **_**are**_** owned by Hasbro. And Takara as well**

**MegaOP. Various Universes.**

**.**

**Diperingatkan untuk para pembaca, fic ini hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat author yang sudah menggunung. Diharapkan tidak teriak teriak gaje selama membaca. Puaskanlah hasrat kalian dengan menulis. Semoga beruntung /lah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEHEHE. HAPPY READING MINNA~**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia dulu hanyalah seorang Orion Pax. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya penggemar seorang gladiator bernama Megatron. Oh, ayolah. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang punya pekerjaan menyedihkan ini disukai oleh gladiator. Apalagi seorang revolusioner.

Revolusioner? Heh.

Jika dipikir-pikir, apakah Megatron adalah orang yang benar? Kedamaian melalui tirani? Apakah ada orang gila yang ingin dikuasai oleh seorang tirani? Layaknya komunisme?

Haha. Jika saja dia sudah sadar terlebih dahulu betapa gila keinginan idolanya itu, pasti ia sudah mecegah hal itu dari dulu. Bukannya ditembak mati olehnya.

Mati? Ah, tidak juga.

Dia diselamatkan oleh teman-temannya. Mereka membawa jasadnya kepada Sentinel Prime. Dia meng-upgrade Orion malang itu menjadi seorang Prime.

Optimus Prime.

Dirinya sekarang berjanji untuk menghentikan perbuatan Megatron yang semakin menjadi jadi. Walaupun dengan kekerasan.

Bahkan perang.

Ya, perang.

Banyak sekali korban berjatuhan akibat dari perang bodoh tersebut. Mulai dari para Autobot, Decepticon, bahkan sampai mereka yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang tersebut. Seluruh daratan Cybertron dipenuhi luka luka perang. Bahkan sampai membuat para Autobot mengungsi ke planet lain.

Tapi masalahnya bukan disitu.

Optimus sudah berhasil menjatuhkan Megatron. Sekarang ia mengacungkan sejantanya kepada _mantan_ idolanya itu. Siap menembak.

Tapi ia tak kuasa untuk menarik pelatuknya.

Dan yang justru dilakukan oleh Optimus adalah berdialog kepada Megatron, berusaha untuk membuatnya berubah. Menjadi orang baik-baik. Padahal Megatron sendiri sudah kebal dengan apapun jua. Akal sehatnya sudah dirampas keegoisannya sendiri. Dari membuat kedamaian melalui tirani, berubah menjadi keinginan untuk menguasai seluruh alam semesta.

Kalau saja…

Kalau saja ia tahu akan hal itu.

Kalau saja ia tahu bahwa tindakannya telah membuat celah kepada Megatron untuk membunuh dirinya.

Tidak. Tidak dapat diterima.

Betapa bodohnya dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… _Aku telah melihat saat kedua saudara saling membunuh…"_

Ucapan Vector Prime terngiang kembali di dalam kepala Optimus Prime. Galaxy Konboi, atau Konboi Prime kah nama aslinya? Ha, salahkan saja orang Jepang yang kesulitan membaca nama Optimus sehingga membuat pemimpin Autobot itu mendapatkan banyak nama.

Optimus memandang Megatron, ah, Galvatron, yang notabene saudaranya itu. Jika mereka adalah manusia, bisa dibilang mereka sedarah dan sedaging. Bertalian darah. Memiliki ikatan yang sungguh kuat.

Tapi mengapa justru mereka dihadapkan dengan takdir yang sungguh menyedihkan ini.

Saling membunuh.

Apakah tidak ada dunia yang lebih baik? Dunia dimana mereka masih memiliki harapan? Dunia dimana takdir itu adalah hal yang relatif? Dunia dimana mereka bisa saling menyayangi?

Jika saja ia menyadari lebih cepat.

Jika saja ia bisa mencegahnya.

Jika saja ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk membunuh saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Rasanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali mereka saling mengalahkan dan dikalahkan?

Ya, Optimus Prime dan Megatron.

Sejak kapan dan sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka. Optimus pun tampaknya menutup mata akan hal itu.

Setidaknya ia ingin mengakhiri lingkaran melelahkan itu.

Membuat Megatron menyadari bahwa apa yang diinginkannya adalah salah. Padahal tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan oleh Optimus.

Sekarang bayangkan! Megatron menyerahkan dirinya, benar benar menyerahkan dirinya. Ia tidak memberontak ataupun tidak memberikan syarat apapun. Bukankah itu hal yang aneh?

Tapi, mungkin keberuntungan berpihak pada Optimus. Ia bisa berbincang-bincang kepada Megatron, tanpa tensi antara Autobot dan Decepticon yang biasa melingkupi mereka berdua. Entah mengapa rasanya nyaman ketika mengobrol hangat dengannya. Setidaknya ia bisa menyampaikan keinginannya kepada Megatron dengan benar.

Perasaan senang dibalik sikap tenangnya itu runtuh ketika Megatron menolak mentah-mentah pemikirannya.

Megatron masih menginginkan _itu_.

Pasti.

Pikiran Optimus kalut. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Rodimus mengetahui isi pembicaraanya dengan Megatron. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

Permainan berdialog itu berlanjut ke arah masa lalu mereka berdua. Tampaknya Optimus baru menyadari kapan ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Megatron.

Sebagai seorang juru tulis di markas kepolisian, seharusnya ia bisa mengingat siapa saja yang keluar masuk ke dalam penjara. Bahkan ia sampai salah menyebutkan nama markasnya.

Optimus bahkan baru menyadari betapa cueknya ia kepada sekitar. Dirinya selagi menjadi seorang Orion Pax hanya mengejar karir dan kebenaran. Dan dirinya yang sekarang hanya memikirkan Megatron.

Memikirkan Megatron yang sudah terlanjur seperti itu.

Sudah terlambat.

Rasanya ingin mengulang kembali waktu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seandainya yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Megatron.

Setidaknnya itulah yang terlintas di benak Optimus.

Menghajar Unicorn yang menggunakan tubuh Megatron sebagai wadahnya, mendapat beberapa serangan dari Unicorn, dan berbicara kepada Megatron seolah olah ia mendengarkannya saat itu juga.

Nyatanya ia dapat mendengar suara saudaranya itu walau tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Bumblebee menghentikan pergerakan Unicorn dengan sarung tangan polaritas untuk sementara, sehingga Optimus masih memiliki waktu untuk mendatangi wadah dimana Allspark tersimpan. Wheeljack menanyakan cara untuk menyelamatkan Allspark, dan Optimus menjawabnya dengan lancar.

Sekilas ia dapat mengingat seberapa besar usahanya untuk menjaga Megatron tetap pada jalan yang dia inginkan. Menjadi seorang Orion Pax yang membantu Megatron untuk mengerti tentang politik, berusaha membuat Megatron melakukan hal yang benar.

Setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

Jika takdir sudah berkata, mau diapakan lagi?

Optimus memancing Unicorn untuk mengikuti dirinya yang membawa wadah tempat Allspark sebelumnya berada. Ya, Optimus telah mengosongkan isinya dan menggabungkan Allspark dengan spark miliknya sendiri, di dalam Matrix Kepemimpinan.

Ya, Unicorn telah memakan umpannya dengan mudah. Seluruh anti-spark miliknya terhisap ke dalam wadah relikui tersebut. Optimus melihat tubuh Megatron yang terjatuh. Dan masih terdengar suara Unicorn yang berteriak di dalam wadah penyimpanan energi murni tersebut.

Optimus menjelaskan alasan umpan yang ia buat kepada seluruh Autobot yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Terdengar suara Starscream menuju ke arah mereka. Dapat dilihat oleh semua Autobot, Starscream bertransformasi mendekati Megatron yang bersusah payah untuk bangkit berdiri. Pemandangan tersebut seolah membuat Optimus ingin menghela napas, jika saja ia bisa.

Optimus melihat Starscream yang sepertinya senang sekali atas kebangkitan Megatron dengan mengoceh panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum miris mendengar bahwa Megatron menolak keinginan Starscream.

Dia…

Sudah berubah.

Megatron berjalan menjauhi Starscream. Sontak hal itu membuat Optimus menghilangkan kembali senyuman paling menyedihkan itu dari wajahnya. Megatron memandang Optimus dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh dirinya. Apa?

"Karena sekarang aku tahu arti sebenarnya dari penindasan, aku sudah kehilangan selera untuk melakukannya."

Akhirnya ia sadar juga. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa sekarang?

Bukankah itu berarti pengorbanannya menjadi sia-sia?

Tak apa.

Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

Berusaha…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

**Author Corner**

**Phew, akhirnya jadi juga fic MegaOP pertamaku ini (*tebar confetti)**

**Baiklah, ada kalanya timeline fic ini harus dijelaskan. Pada bagian pertama, adalah masa dari universe Transformers Generations. Jika pernah nonton Transformers yang kartun 80'an, nah itulah timeline bagian pertama. Yang kedua saya ambil dari Transformers Galaxy Force. Jika di Indonesia, pernah ditayangkan ANTV dan Spacetoon dengan judul Transformers Cybertron. Mengambil saat dimana mereka harus saling membunuh. Bagian ketiga, saya ambil dari komik Trasnformers terbitan IDW Publishing. Waktu dimana Megatron menyerahkan diri dan ditahan di dalam Omega Supreme yang mengantarkan sepasukan Autobot untuk menghentikan Galvatron yang ingin menghancurkan dunia dengan menggunakan Heart of Darkness. Di IDW, Megatron dan Galvatron adalah dua insan yang berbeda. Dan yang terakhir, Transformers Prime~ Para pembaca pasti tau universe Transformers mana yang saya maksud ^^**

**Saya berterima kasih kepada penyelenggara #CrackPairCelebration yang telah membuat mood saya untuk membuat dan menyelesaikan fic diantara kedua pemimpin berbeda fraksi ini :"D Walaupun hasilnya malah one-side Optimus….**

**Sekian dari saya, any review?**

**I'm out~**

**Epilog**

"Memento mori…. Ingatlah akan kematian. Ingatlah akan kematian_mu_. Huh, _catchphrase_ yang bagus untuk sebuah game menjanjikan," ujar Miko sambil manggut manggut. Optimus menemukan sosok perempuan berdarah Asia itu sedang memandangi layar laptop milik Raf bersama sang pemilik dan juga Jack.

"Ya, dan sepertinya kehadiran tokoh utamanya masih dinanti-nantikan oleh para penggemarnya," tambah Jack, yang sepertinya juga terlena dengan game buatan Jepang tersebut. "Hei, warna rambutnya mirip dengan kepala Optimus."

Ketiga remaja itu memandang Optimus dengan seksama. "Kau benar, Minato-kun mirip dengan Optimus."

Jack dan Raf memandang Miko kaget. "… kun?"

"A-aku hanya keceplosan. Sungguh…"

"Daripada dibilang mirip…" Raf kembali memandang layar laptopnya. "Lebih tepat disebut sama persis."

"Jarang berekspresi dan pemimpin dari S.E.E.S. Seperti pinang dibelah dua saja…" gumam Jack.

"Dalam _true ending_nya, Minato mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel Nyx," tambah Miko. "Mirip dengan menggunakan Matrix untuk menghentikan Unicorn menghancurkan Bumi, benar kan?"

"Setidaknya Prime tidak _benar-benar_ mati," celetuk Ratchet yang memandang anak anak dengan wajah kesal.

Benarkah begitu?

_**Selesai**_


End file.
